This Core is not based on an existing Core and represents a novel concept that is likely to increase the research capabilities of a large number of Neuroscience Investigators as well as promote collaborations. The goal of this Core is to provide equipment for electrophysiological experiments as well as the technical capability for performing the experiments. This will allow Neuroscience investigators to carry out preliminary experiments that will test the feasibility of applying electrophysiological approaches to ongoing projects. In addition, the Core will provide a well-defined venue for Neuroscience Investigators to obtain expert advice regarding establishing electrophysiological methods in their own laboratories. This Core will be situated adjacent to the laboratories of the Director and Co-Directors (Dunlap; Blaustein & Cox). A key component of the Core that will be critical for its success is the hiring of an expert electrophysiologist. The equipment available will allow a variety of recording techniques including whole cell current and voltage clamp, single channel recording, two electrode voltage clamp, tissue slice single cell current and voltage clamp and extracellular field recording. As currently proposed, the Core would eventually have 2 rigs, the 2nd one being purchased in the 2nd year and dedicated primarily for slice electrophysiology. While the idea of having an electrophysiology core is well regarded, it is important to have realistic goals for the core. The nuances associated with slice recording that are unique to each preparation raise questions about the feasibility of incorporating slice electrophysiology into the Core. The goals of the 1st rig seem more realistic and feasible to achieve with the hiring of a well trained electrophysiologist.